


Tangled

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Uhm, WHAT I DON'T KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi's gaze swept over them, hot and sticky and wanting, but they were both too busy inhaling the taste of the other to notice his leering. That was fine, that was preferable, even, because it gave him time to run his long fingers over the curve of Suga's hip and into the dip of his spine, watching the reflexive shudder crawl out over his skin and quiver into his bottom lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

" _Koushi--_ "

"Sh shh," Suga cooed, pressing his hand down against Oikawa's chest to flatten him against the bed. "I know."

"Please," Oikawa was saying anyway, blinking up at Suga with over-soft eyes and lips gone pink and lax with need.

Suga crawled over him, caging Oikawa with his body as his head dipped down to run his lips over the flexing tendon in his neck, "Don't you think I know what you need by now? Hm?"

Oikawa shivered, turning his head to catch Suga's mouth with his own. Suga smiled against the tender kiss, his lips curling taunting and amused as he pulled short, teasing kisses off of Oikawa's lip.

Akaashi shivered at the sight of them as much as he shivered at the slide of his hand coating his cock with lube, biting into the inside of his lip to keep himself from shuddering outwardly. He coated his fingers too, liberally, before crawling onto the bed on his knees. He touched at Suga's hip with his dry hand and Suga huffed a breath onto Oikawa's mouth, hips instinctively tilting up and back dipping into something lithe and cat-like.

Akaashi's gaze swept over them, hot and sticky and wanting, but they were both too busy inhaling the taste of the other to notice his leering. That was fine, that was preferable, even, because it gave him time to run his long fingers over the curve of Suga's hip and into the dip of his spine, watching the reflexive shudder crawl out over his skin and quiver into his bottom lip.

Suga turned his eyes on Akaashi, milk chocolate irises gone dark and melted, and as Akaashi's fingers trailed over the swell of his ass he pushed back against the touch, lips curling at the corners so his stare flickered wolfish and taunting. Oikawa's eyes slid open then too, as if he finally mustered the power to peer through the haze of warmth left by Suga's mouth, and his gaze darkened and chin tilted up, an invitation and challenge for everyone in the room.

Akaashi felt his heart burn and expand in his chest. When they both looked at him like that he wanted to ground out their coyness with the friction of him inside them, wanted to pull apart those shadowed looks into gasps and groans while he kept his face composed in spite of the throttle of his heart in his chest.

Akaashi moved then, expression unchanging even as his cock surged harder somehow, and pressed his fingers into the dimples of Suga's back. Suga lowered, sinking even more directly on top of Oikawa as Akaashi pulled Oikawa's hips just a bit higher off their already elevated position on the pillow.

Suga's hand was sliding down, slithering between him and Oikawa to wrap a hand around both of their cocks at once. Oikawa's breath jumped inward, hips twitching up into the motion and pushing accidental pressure against the head of Akaashi's cock.

Oikawa's gasp immediately tripped over into a groan, muscles flexing as he ground more pressure against the heat of Akaashi's length.

Akaashi had to swallow the growling noise that rose in his throat, Oikawa's entrance fitting wet and welcoming against the head of his cock. He worked to keep the tremble out of his hands as he rose his glistening fingers to Suga's entrance, tilted up and ready for his touch.

His pointer and middle fingers touched against him, and Suga was still dripping and relaxed from when Oikawa had eaten him open, spread and lapped and sucked until Suga was a groaning writhing mess. Oikawa had eased him apart with fervor, like he couldn't get enough of Suga's taste or the sound of his whimpers, and he had gone until Suga was begging, because Oikawa was a determined and unrelenting force when it came to unhinging others. The only way to slow him down was to disassemble him, so that's exactly what Akaashi had done. He had sunken into Oikawa with the smooth glide of fingers that Oikawa loved so much, spread him wide and open until Suga was right-minded enough to start printing his taunts into Oikawa's neck with his teeth.

Akaashi allowed one steadying exhale before he sunk his fingers into Suga, and the automatic groan that wound up from Suga's spine roused one from Oikawa as well, his body arching up against Akaashi like he would start fucking himself on the other if Akaashi didn't give him what he wanted.

Suga's body was so wet and hot around Akaashi's fingers that it felt like a heat flash tore up his skin. He could feel the quickened pulse of Suga's heart in the squeeze around his fingers, and it was enough to make Akaashi's cock dump precum against the puckered flesh of Oikawa's entrance and over the flushed pink of his head.

Suga's shoulders were heaving as he breathed above Oikawa, and Oikawa's voice just managed a breathy, "Keiji," as he attempted to force more pressure onto Akaashi's length.

Akaashi almost choked, and he slid back and forth within Suga once just so the airy cry would cover his own desperate intake of breath.

That's when Akaashi pressed in, splitting Oikawa apart and watching his body close around his cockhead. Oikawa groaned, loud and uninhibited, and Akaashi sank into him slow and deep because he couldn't stop, because he needed that burning rip of friction to devour him wholly and entirely, to the hilt.

Suga inhaled part of Oikawa's groan, kissing him long and deep as they both shuddered into each other.

Akaashi shook inside Oikawa, took a moment to get his bearings as his cock started pulsing in response to the suffocating wet slide bearing down around him. Then he started moving, taking them both in long, sweeping thrusts that forced their bodies to lurch forward in response.

Oikawa's hands were gripping around Suga's shoulders, fingertips pressing into the thin sheen of sweat sparkling over his fair skin. "Koushi," he managed weakly, syllables tumbling out of his throat with the coaxing thrust of Akaashi's cock, "Koushi, _please_."

Suga's free hand moved, sliding up over the line of Oikawa's throat and thumb pressing into the flutter of his pulse. Oikawa made a whimpering little noise, and Akaashi found himself thrusting harder, plunging into him deeper to break those tiny noises into full blown moans.

Oikawa started groaning, eyes squeezing shut as Suga's other hand slowly pumped over both of their cocks, squeezing precum up to slide down each other lengths. Oikawa's chest was heaving, and his voice lilted up, "Kou--"

Suga's hand tightened around his neck, cutting off his air.  

Oikawa's moan went dry and gasping beneath the press of Suga's hand, but Akaashi could still gauge the overwhelming pleasure in Oikawa's body, his face flushing bright and back snapping into a sharp arc as his fingernails dug crescents into Suga's flesh. He could tell by the flutter of eyelashes that Oikawa's lungs were flaring with a breathless burn, a burn that would seize his throat and quake through his bones, fissuring out into his muscles. It made Akaashi's mouth go dry, watching Oikawa revel in his domination.

That's when Akaashi got vicious, rocking his hips even quicker into Oikawa as he thrust his fingers into Suga, pressing hard and direct against Suga's prostate with every forward motion.

Suga's voice broke apart, shattered into a stream of mewls and moans as his thighs and spine trembled and he pressed his lips into Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa was whimpering, all raspy and soft in his chest because the noise couldn't rise past the clutch of Suga's hand around his throat. Suga pulsed his grip around Oikawa in accordance with the waves of precum spilling hard and relentless from his cock as Akaashi throttled his fingers against the soft bud within him.

Akaashi's mind was spinning, going white-hot and fuzzy as he listened to their noises and felt the both of them start to go extra slick and open, flexing around his fingers and cock. Suga rocked back against his fingers, fucking against them with gasping breath as Oikawa took him wet and easy like he needed him, like he needed every thick inch inside him to knock any extra air from his lungs.

Suga's sweet voice was so good when it was broken and dirty, and he started moaning, airy and needy against Oikawa's mouth, "Keiji, _Keiji_."

Akaashi's fingers stuttered within him at the sound of his name pressed between his two lover's lips and his cock surged, sticky tendrils of pleasure coiling tight in his belly and thighs.

That's when Akaashi saw Oikawa's eyes start to go glassy and unfocused, breathless. Akaashi angled himself just right, thrust in quick as tiny noises rattled out of his chest, and when Oikawa came his body gripped Akaashi's cock so tight that it practically milked Akaashi's orgasm straight out of him.

He watched Oikawa convulse, gasping hard and desperate, throat cracking and dry as Suga opened his airways so his lungs could fill and he could spill too hot and too heavy over both of their cocks.

That's when Akaashi shoved another finger in Suga and spread him wide, fucked him hard and open, long slender fingers disappearing and reappearing to glisten and drag filthy noises from Suga's body and throat.

Suga choked out his orgasm against Oikawa's mouth, entrance spasming around Akaashi's fingers as he dumped slick wet all over Oikawa's stomach. He almost collapsed, burying his face into Oikawa's neck as shaking breaths wracked his shoulders. Oikawa pet at his hair as Akaashi withdrew from him, hips still swinging into Oikawa.

Suga slowly slid out from between them, allowing Akaashi to lean over and fuck into Oikawa deep and direct, sinking into him until he found the rim of Oikawa's entrance firmly gripping the base of his cock. Oikawa groaned, head tipping back and spine and shoulders writhing like he had to make space for Akaashi inside him.

He knew Oikawa was going to tip into oversensitivity, knew Oikawa was taking him nice and gracious even though he was melting into the mattress. Akaashi ran his hand through his hair and over his cheek, breath puffing out over Oikawa's face as sensation drug up his thighs. He drank in Oikawa's broken expression because Akaashi liked him best this way, liked him best cracked open and begging and honest. Oikawa kissed Akaashi with needy, open mouthed kisses that made Akaashi's blood boil.

"Tooru," Akaashi breathed, the sound more strained than he would have liked, "you feel so good."

Oikawa's eyes were half lidded, but his mouth parted, and he licked into Akaashi's mouth like he wanted to taste the words rather than hear them. Akaashi kissed him deep, felt himself mounting, slow and nerve-wracking. That's when he felt Suga's slicked up fingers slide across his skin, slipping between his cheeks and pressing at his entrance.

There was a catch of breath in Akaashi's throat, and he felt himself open up greedily, instinctively, and then Suga dove inside him. The spark tore out from the touch, craggling red searing through his veins and quaking himself up to a peak. Suga curled his fingers vicious and relentless against Akaashi's prostate, and he came so hard and fast that he shouted and curled his hands into the sheets.

Oikawa's face fell into this breathless contented thing as Akaashi pulsed inside him, and his body shook with Akaashi's at some sort of special pleasure he felt in response to the warm waves releasing inside him.

Suga didn't stop right away; he kept his fingers toying and pressing until Akaashi's hips couldn't do anything but shake in place, until he was biting back breaths to keep from sobbing. Finally he let go, sliding away from him, and Akaashi opened his eyes to see Oikawa watching him with that warmed over look of happiness and hunger.

Akaashi didn't bother to recompose his face or to speak. Instead he just collapsed on top of Oikawa, face pressing into the side of his neck. Suga crawled over to them, wiping up the mess on Oikawa's stomach with a shirt before discarding it off to the side and flopping down beside them.

Akaashi reached across Oikawa's chest, tangling his fingers in Suga's hair. Suga didn't open his eyes but he did smile, lips unfurling against Oikawa's skin as his own hand reached out to touch loving sensation against Akaashi's ribs. Then they fell asleep, hot and sticky and sweaty, tangled up in each other like they liked best.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [sw e a t s]
> 
> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
